Turner Tunes: When Aliens Invade
by King of Zombies
Summary: Aliens are invading the Earth and Daffy must journey out into the forest to find food for his son.


**Turner Tunes:**

**When Aliens Invade**

Planet Earth was having bad times. Aliens were attacking the humans and blowing up all of their coffee shops which fueled the human. The coffee level was now really low on Earth from all the explosions and the humans were very weak because none of them have had any coffee since the invasion.

When the aliens first arrived on planet Earth they were acting peaceful and were not attacking any coffee shops. But after Marvin was shot by Daffy in a coffee shop, the Martians decided to stop not invading. Now any humans that were left alive hated Daffy for starting the invasion and whenever a human saw Daffy they would spit on him and call him mean names.

Daffy got really hungry one day but was too afraid to go outside because of all the explosions and the humans hated him also. He did not know what to do because his hunger was overwhelming but his fear was great like a wall of butter. "Maybe if I eat myself, I won't be hungry anymore," Daffy said out loud.

"But dad if you eat yourself then you will die!" said Dougy Duck.

"Don't you worry about me son, I know what I am doing. I have experienced many bad times here on Earth and this one is not as bad as the others so I'll be fine."

"Like what dad?"

"Like the time I was shot by my best friend or the time that Earth decided to be stupid and move over to another galaxy or the time my foot got stepped on," said Daffy.

"OK dad but can I eat your feathers?" asked Dougy.

Daffy got real angry and yelled at his son, "NO ITS ALL MINE NO NO NO MINE MINE MIIINE!" Dougy got sad and started to cry for his mommy, "I want mom, I want mom!"

"Your mom is dead kid! Shes dead! She tried to walk on clouds even though I told her that it was impossible but she did it anyways and now she's dead! Don't you get it, she's not coming back I saw her head blow up when she hit a rock."

Then Dougy started to cry some more and Daffy felt really sorry for yelling at his only child. "Aww come on kid, cheer up." Daffy bent down and gave Dougy a big fatherly hug. "Look... I'm going to go outside and find you something to eat, will that make you feel better?" Dougy wiped his tears and looked up at Daffy and shook his head.

"OK great. So what would you like?" asked Daffy.

"I want pizza!"

"And what if I can't find any pizza?"

"Then get some tacos!"

"OK kid OK. I'll get you your food. You just wait here in our home and don't use any light power or I'll eat you when I'll get back."

"OK bye daddy!"

So Daffy went out into the forest to look for food along with his brown jacket and Winchester rifle. He wasn't exactly sure what he was looking for, anything that was eatable like leaves or fish or tree bark or coffee. But Daffy remembered something about the forest that he was in, it was Bugs Bunny's forest. That was not a good thing because Bugs was very mean and whenever he saw Daffy in his forest he would scare him very badly until he peed his pants.

Daffy was walking on a dirt path that went deep into the forest. It was nighttime and their were bats flying around and biting anything that moved which made Daffy feel very afraid. The moon was shining through the trees and cast a lovely shadow on the dirt road. Then a bat swooped down and scratched Daffy on his head! "YEEEOW!" Daffy yelled in pain.

He couldn't see the bat because it was too dark and the moon light was not bright enough. He heard the bat coming back around for another attack because Daffy had real good hearing skills because he takes pills for that.

"OK you skinkin bat bring it on!" yelled Daffy.

The bat swooped down again and it's claw missed Daffy's face by about an inch. Then Daffy aimed his Winchester rifle at the bat at shot at it but he missed! "Damn you bat! I'll get you back!" But the bat just kept flying away and didn't try to attack Daffy again.

Daffy kept walking down the dirt road. The further he went down the road, the darker and more scary it got. Daffy was shaking now and very scared of more bats trying to scratch his face. His fear was obvious and the bats could tell, so Daffy decided to hide under a rock. "This is crazy, what am I doing out here anyways..." said Daffy to himself.

"Aren't you supposed to be looking for food for your only child Daffy?" said a mysterious voice.

Daffy looked behind him and saw that the mysterious voice was that of Bugs Bunny who was leaning against a tree with his arms folded across his body.

"Oh, it's you..." said Daffy with unhappiness.

"Oh I'm sorry, were you expecting Marin the Martian? Oh wait that's right, you killed him!"

"I didn't mean to, honest, it was an accident!" replied Daffy.

"He was shot five times Daffy, five times. Twice in the body, twice in his head, and twice in his foot. That doesn't sound like an accident to me..."

"But it really was an accident! I didn't know that Martians can die, I thought that they were immortal like bunny rabbits and ducks are..."

Bugs slapped his own forehead and said to Daffy, "your such an idiot Daffy. Rabbits and ducks are not immortal and neither are Martians."

"But how was I supposed to know that! Why doesn't someone write a book that explains these things to people!"

Their conversation was cut short because suddenly a bomb landed somewhere in the distance!

"What was that!" said Bugs. Daffy quickly jumped up onto his feet and said, "OH NO MY ONLY CHILD WAS OVER THERE WHERE THAT BOMB LANDED!" And Daffy started to quickly run back to the dirt road to get back to his house where he left his kid, and Bugs was following right behind him.

Daffy was running really fast, faster than that one time when Bugs was going to shoot him. He was running so fast that some of his feathers were falling off and getting in Bug's eyes, "Daffy stop running so fast I can't see!"

"But my kid Bugsy, MY ONLY KID!"

Then the bats got really mad because Daffy was yelling which made them very upset, so they started to all swoop down and attack him. Daffy dropped his rifle and took off his jacket and started to fight the bats with his jacket. "Die evil bats DIE!" But the bats were a higher level than Daffy was and he was clearly outnumbered as well.

"Don't worry Daffy I'll save you!" Bugs picked up the rifle that Daffy dropped and aimed it at the bats.

"NO WAIT! IT'S TOO DARK TO SHOOT AND THE BATS ARE TOO SMALL TO SEE!" yelled Daffy.

"Don't worry Daffy, I eat lots of carrots so I can see perfectly fine. Just stand still!"

Daffy was panicking and kept running around in circles because he was afraid that Bugs was going to miss and shoot him in the head, plus he was now terrified of bats.

"Get down Daffy if you don't want to be shot in your head."

Daffy dived onto the ground and covered his head with his hands. "Shoot them! Shoot them Bugs! SHOOT!"

Bugs then started to shoot the gun and hit all the bats in just six shots. Daffy was still laying on the ground and covering his head and then Bugs said to him, "OK Daffy the evil bat are gone now."

"Wow thanks Bugsy pal, I owe you one..."

"I think you owe me more than one! Hahaha!" Bugs laughed.

"Well you did kill me not too long ago so I'd say we're even now." And they both laughed together!

All the excitement made Daffy forget what he was running for and so he said, "I forgot what we were doing before the bats attacked... What was it we were doing?"

"Your son Daffy? Your only son? The bomb landed near your house and we were..."

"OH MY TURKEY MONSTER YOUR RIGHT! WE HAVE TO HURRY LETS GO!"

So Bugs and Daffy started to run back to the house to see if Dougy was OK. When they arrived at the house they both stopped and looked in shock at what they saw. "MY HOME!" yelled Daffy.

The home was on fire and burning very violently and brightly. "MY SON IS IN THERE!" and Daffy ran up to the backdoor but was stopped by Bugs before he entered. "Wait Daffy, your house is on fire and you might catch on fire if you go in there!"

"But my only child might be in there! I can't let him die like that!" said Daffy.

"I didn't save your butt from all of those bats back there for nothing Daffy. You wait here and I'll go inside and see if you son is OK."

Bugs courageously ran inside of the burning house to look for Dougy. Everything was burning, the stove, the walls, the tables, the beds, and even the television! And it was also very hot like the sun but only smaller.

"Dougy! Dougy! Where are 'ya Dougy!" Bugs was yelling.

Bugs looked all around and Dougy was nowhere to be found! "ARG! WHERE COULD HE BE!" He searched everywhere but Dougy was nowhere to be found... So Bugs exited the burning house which was now crumbling down into ash.

"Where is my son Bugs! Did you find him?" said Daffy.

Bugs was breathing heavily and took some time to recover before answering Daffy. "I'm sorry Daffy but... I couldn't find Dougy."

"NOOOOOOOOOO!" Daffy yelled into the sky.

"Wait Daffy look!" Bugs pointed to a tree in the front yard that had a piece of paper taped on it. "It's a note!"

Bugs and Daffy walked up to the tree and Daffy snatched the note off. "What does it say!"

_Dear Daffy,_

_ I have taken your son to a bad place with monsters that have three heads and is also very dirty because we don't have any janitors. Please do not come and rescue him because you will probably die if you do. You may be wondering why we took your son and I don't really care so bye. :)_

"They took my son Bugs! My only Son!" said Daffy to Bugs. "We HAVE to go and save him!"

"But we don't know where they took him, Daffy. How can we save him if we don't know where he is!"

"Don't worry Bugsy pal. I think I know..."

And so Bugs Bunny and Daffy Duck went on a adventure to find Dougy and save him from certain doom...

_To be continued..._


End file.
